


Potential

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [54]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Gen, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Magical Artifacts, Medical, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was hunched over on the table, wincing and trying his damnedest to keep his anxiety down as Bruce scanned him. “How bad is it?”“It's... bad...”“Great. How bad?” Bruce shifted the screen so Peter could see it, bad idea, the moment he tensed he saw it change as the suit covered him, “That bad, huh?”“Yeah. There's no way, it's fused everywhere, Peter...”“Yeah,” Peter took a deep breath as the suit receded. “When is Strange getting here?”
Series: The Devil's in the details [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Potential

Peter was hunched over on the table, wincing and trying his damnedest to keep his anxiety down as Bruce scanned him. “How bad is it?”

“It's... bad...”

“Great. How bad?” Bruce shifted the screen so Peter could see it, bad idea, the moment he tensed he saw it change as the suit covered him, “That bad, huh?”

“Yeah. There's no way, it's fused everywhere, Peter...”

“Yeah,” Peter took a deep breath as the suit receded. “When is Strange getting here?”

Bruce shrugged, that did not help Peter keep his suit from reforming one bit, “What are you going to do with this?”

“I don't fucking know! It wasn't supposed to do this! I was just, trying to channel, that's it, I've channeled with the suit on before without any fucking hint of going wrong!”

“Ease it back.”

“I CAN'T I'M FREAKED OUT!” Peter could feel the suit shifting, that was not okay... it felt like skin and muscles tensing. “That's not okay... It's, is it shifting?”

“Yeah, basic re-calibration from the look of it. Panels shifting to ensure proper movement and fit type of shifting.”

“Then why does it feel like my skin is moving?”

“Probably because this think is hard wired into your brain Peter! Why'd you do that again?”

“Shit I just made it worse, what happens if it gets damaged?”

Bruce froze, stepping back to tilt his head up and checking over the scan, “I don't know. I can't tell if your brain would regard an update on damage as a pain response or not.”

“Fuck, okay what happens when it does get damaged then? After, I mean... how can I repair-”

“It's nano-based, isn't it?”

“Yeah, it's nano the whole fucking thing is, even the webshooters are.”

“Then it'll repair itself, you might just feel... a little run down.”

Peter laughed, “Great.” He sighed as he turned his neck as the suit finally receded, “I need to get a hard lock-down on this, right fucking now. I'm already missing a day's worth of classes and I can't have the suit just showing up every time I clench.”

“Where's your dad?”

Peter flopped back, “In court... where's Strange?”

“Probably teaching...”

Peter groaned and grumbled, “I'm hungry... Great, is this going to effect that?”

“You're still human, Peter.”

“Yeah well, now I've got some nano-hardware permanently embedded in my fucking spine! Will things effect them?”

“They shouldn't. Should be the perfect robotic well organism in a way.”

“Great, freaking Bloodshot-” Peter's eyes went wide, “Um, Bruce, what happens if you overload these things?”

“They'll shut down long before they overload, Tony had a run in with something similar. What he ran into made people explode.”

“That is not helping!” Peter yelled as his suit reformed and he sat up to curl up, “Seriously though, do I have like nano-bombs in my head or something?”

Bruce winced, “No, Peter, according to this you should have full mental control over them. You're just panicking and reflexively calling on it as a defense mechanism. Relax, and it'll stop.”

“But, wait what happens if they run outa juice then?”

“Peter, according to this, you are the battery... It's You that would run out of power, not them.”

“So, what'd the kid do now,” Strange called before he even got through the portal that appeared.

“I fucked up,” Peter whined as he stepped through.

“No shit Sherlock, how did you-” Strange's eyes rolled before seeing the scan and the kid, “You fucked up...”

“Yeah, um, help?”

“Peter, what did you do?”

“I, I was only meaning to channel, that's all I was doing! I was trying to channel energy into a dead arc cell, see if I could jump it, ya know? In case it gives out like the first one did. I swear I wasn't trying to create an Artifact, it wasn't even the right spells. I, I studied, I made sure I couldn't- I still fucked it up.”

“You did create an Artifact...”

“This isn't an Artifact, Doc, it's in my fucking skin! It's in my brain, this isn't an Artifact, an Artifact is an object!”

“Peter, this is an object. I warned you, Sacrifice, and Power is part of the process. How much Power did you pour into that cell?”

Peter whined and flailed his hands, nearly in tears when the suit reformed, “I don't know! I just, channeled and when it felt right I tried to jump the arc, that's it! There's no way to undo this, is there?”

Strange shook his head, “It's part of you now... It won't, not until long after your gone and it's chosen another wielder would it ever be different from what it is right now.”

Peter's head dropped, flinching when he felt the cloak drape over him, “I can't go to school like this. I can't even control it,” he finally felt the suit recede and whined when he felt the fabric brush the back of his neck. “Yeah, it's, really there.” He shifted his shoulder, feeling a chill up his spine, making him gulp at the feeling of the metal shifting along it, “I wasn't trying to make an Artifact. It, there's been no history of just a channeling spell being used in creation of them. I checked or I'd never have fucking done it!”

“I always said you had Potential, I just never thought it'd be this much Potential.”

“God, what am I going to do? I can't go to school like this! I'll out myself in under a minute! Hell, if my Spider sense goes off, you can fucking forget an identity...”

“We'll, figure it out, Peter. Hell, you probably will before us. You always figure it out.”


End file.
